my uke mesum
by orion forever
Summary: ganti judul. eunhyuk yang bermaksud menjahili kyuhyun malah membuat kyuhyun yang polos berubah menjadi mesum dan slalu meminta itu pada eunhyuk
1. Chapter 1

main cast:

lee hyukjae

cho kyuhyun

and suju other

.

.

chapter 1

.

.

sm senior high school sekolah elit di seoul ini terlihat sepi karna semua murid sedang melakukan tugas belajar mengajar mereka. di kelas 2a (mian lupa angkanya hehehe..

terlihat seorang namja manis berambut hitam tengah asik menggodan namja tampan berambut ikal yang bersetatus sebagai namjachingu nya tersebut, namja manis tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya lucu saat tidak di tanggapi oleh namjachingu tampannya tengah fokus mendengarkan materi yang di terangkan oleh seongsangnim di depan kelasnya.

"my seme.. sutt.. heyy my seme lihat sini dong" bisik namja manis tersebut dan menghelang nafas sebal karna terus di acuhkan. AHA TING namja manis tersebut tersenyum cerah dan menjentikan jarinya, tiba tiba saja sebuah lampu neon keluar dari atas kepalanya dengan terang 350 watt.

namja manis tersebut mendekati namja tampan di sebelahnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya ke dekat wajah namja tampan di sebelahnya dan menutup matanya.

tiba tiba saja sebuah tangan besar dan halus menutup wajah namja manis tersebut dan menatapnya tajam.

"kau mau apa eoh my uke?" tanya namja tampan tersebut dan masih menutup wajah namja manis di sebelahnya.

"akmmm.. maummm... menimummmm mmm" jawab namja manis tersebut tidak karuan karna wajahnya yang di tutup oleh tangan namja tampan di sebelahnya.

"apa kau bicara apa aku tidak mengerti my uke" ucap namja tampan tersebut bingung dengan maksud ukenya, tangan namja manis tersebut memukul tangan namja tampan yang tengah menutup lebih tepatnya membekap wajanya. namja tampan tersebut langsung melepaskan tangannya dari namja manis di hadapannya dan nyengir.

"hehehe.. mianhae hyukkie aku lupa" cengir namja tampan tersebut pada namja manis di hadapannya yang menatapnya sebal.

"kenapa tadi kau mempoutkan bibir mu eoh?" tanya namja tampan itu lagi pada namja manis yang tadi panggil hyukkie atau lee hyukjae atau yang akrab di sapa hyukkie dan eunhyuk tersebut.

"aku mau mencium mu, kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku? aku kan ingin berbagi video tersebut dengan mu kyu tapi kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku?" jawab dan tanya eunhyuk dan mempoutkan kembali bibir plum ceri milik eunhyuk, kyuhyun menatap ke depan kelas dan mendapati seongsangnim yang tadi mengajar sudah tidak ada lalu kembali menatap eunhyuk yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

kyuhyun ikut menidurkan kepalanya dan menatap eunhyuk yang hanya diam menatap kyuhyun.

"itu karna videos yang kau perlihatkan padaku video yadong chagi, kau taukan kita belum cukup umur untuk menonton video yang seperti itu" jawab kyuhyun dan mengelus pipi tirus eunhyuk.

"siapa bilang, aku membelinya dengan tanda 17 tahun ke atas jadi kita sudah cukup umur kyu, kitakan sudah 18 tahun" terang eunhyuk dan tersenyum bangga yang justru mendapat gelengan kepala dari kyuhyun. kyuhyun bagun dari tidurnya dan duduk sambil menghelang nafas melihat tingkah namjachingunya, eunhyuk tersenyum menatap kyuhyun dan ikut duduk sambil menatap kyuhyun.

"tapi hyukkie, tetap saja kita tidak boleh melihat video seperti itu di kelas, kalo kita ketauan bagai mana?" ujar kyuhyun dan menatap eunhyuk yang menundukan wajahnya malu mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, benar juga ini masih di sekolah bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menggoda kyuhyun pikir eunhyuk.

"ne aku minta maaf kyu, aku salah mianhae ne my seme" ujar eunhyuk dan mnggosokkan tangannya. kyuhyun mengacak rambut hitam eunhyuk dan tersenyum lalu sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya pada eunhyuk yang tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya.

BRAK suara meja kyuhyuk yang di gebrak membuat kyuhyun maupun eunhyuk kaget dan tengah mendapati mejanya di kerubuni oleh teman temannya yang tengah tersenyum menatap keduanya.

"cieeee.. switt swiittt aku juga mau dong hyukkie, hmm hmm" ujar donghae dan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada pasangan kyuhyuk.

"aku juga, aku juga mau" teriak semuanya dan ikut mendekatkan wajanya pada pasangan kyuhyuk yang menatap ngeri pada semua temannya.

.

.

.

saat ini eunhyuk tengah berkumpul bersama teman temannya dan tengah membahas sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"donghae, kaukan sama sama yadong dengan ku, bagai mana caranya agar membuat kyuhyun tertular yadong mu" tanya eunhyuk dan menatap donghae yang tengah berpikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak atau hyukkie, itu sudah bakatku" jawab donghae dan membuat eunhyuk dan juga yang lain menghelang nafas. eunhyuk memiliki rencana untuk membuat sang seme yang notabenya polos itu berubah menjadi agak sedikit yadong dan disinilah sekarang eunhyuk tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk kyuhyun semenya bersama teman temannya.

"ah aku tau hyuk bagai mana caranya" ujar sungmin dan membuat wajah donghae, eunhyuk, yesung dan juga siwon tersenyum cerah.

"bagai mana caranya hyung" tanya eunhyuk penasaran, sungmin meminta semuanya mendekat dan memebntuk lingkaran lalu menjelaskan rencananya yang di setujui oleh yang lain.

"bagus minnie hyung aku setuju, kita mulai rencananya besok" ujar eunhyuk dengan berapi api, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

.

.

.

.

T BC/end?

jadi tolong riviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

mani cast

eunhyuk

kyuhyun

donghae

sungmin

and other lah.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

seorang namja manis tengah berdiri di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan monyet di larang berdiri di depan pintu.

Namja manis tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan menendang pintu bercat coklat tersebut cukup keras.

"YAK.. cho kyuhyun cepat bangun, kita harus sekolah" teriak namja manis tersebut dan mengetuk pintu tersebut keras, tak lama kemudian seorang namja tampan berambut ikal keluar dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap dan menatap namja manis di depannya.

"Kau. tidak baca tulisan di sini, MONYET di larang berdiri di sini apa lagi menggedor pintu kamar ku" ujar namja tampan yang tadi di panggil kyuhyun tersebut menatap galak namja manis yang berstatus sebagi namjachingunya tersebut.

"Yak, aku ini manusia bukan monyet seenaknya saja kau, sudahlah ayo pergi nanti kita terlambat" ucap namja manis tersebut dan membalikan badannya berniat untuk pergi, langkah namja manis tersebut terhenti saat di rasakannya sebuah tangan yang memeluknya.

"hyukkie, kemana sungmin dan juga yang lain? bukankah mereka juga menginap di sini dan mengerjaiku kemarin" tanya kyuhyun tepat di telinga namja manis yang tadi di panggil hyukkie atau eunhyuk tersebut dan menjilat daun telinga eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk berusaha agar tidak mendesah karna perbuatan kyuhyun barusan.

"me. mereka sudah pulang tadi pagi pagi sekali" jawab eunhyuk susah payah karna kyuhyun sedang menciumi leher jenjang miliknya.

"benarkah, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. setelah apa yang mereka perbuat bukanya meminta maaf malah pergi" ucap kyuhyun sebal dan kembali memeluk eunhyuk erat, entah kenapa eunhyuk merasakan hawa bahaya yang di keluarkan kyuhyun.

demi tuhan eunhyuk menyesal telah membuat kyuhyun seperti ini.

.

.

.

_flashback_

saat ini eunhyuk, donghae sungmin dan juga siwon tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumah kyuhyun, keempat namja tersebut berencana untuk menginap di rumah kyuhyun sekaligus melaksanakan rencana mereka untuk menjaili kyuhyun khekhekhe..

eunhyuk mengeluarkan handphone touch screen miliknya dan segera mencari nama my seme kyuhyun evil. Setelah menemukannya eunhyuk segera menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan handphonenya di telinga.

"youbseo, kyu.." Ucap eunhyuk saat mendengar suara kyuhyun di teleponnya.

"kami sudah di bawah rumah mu... ne bisakah kau turun sekarang kakiku pegal berdiri terus di luar" ujar eunhyuk dengan suara yang di buat semanis mungkin, kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan tak lama sosok kyuhyun keluar dari dalam istinanya dengan menggunakan baju santai berwarna biru dan juga celana pendek selutut.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan membukakan pagar untuk namjachingunya dan juga teman temannya, Eunhyuk langsung memeluk kyuhyun dan mencium bibir namja tampan tersebut cepat.

"kyunie~~ bogoshipoyo sudah berapa lama kita berjumpa" ujar eunhyuk yang masih memeluk kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan eunhyuk dan menepuk nepuk kepala namja manis tersebut pelan.

"apanya yang sudah berapa lama hyukkie, kita hanya tidak bertemu 1 hari 35 menit 29 detik" jawab kyuhyun detail dan membuat eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"aishh, kau itu menyebalkan sekali, sudahlah ayo kita masuk, orang tua mu masih belum datangkan" tanya eunhyuk yang di jawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun, seketika itu seringai di bibir eunhyuk, sungmin donghae dan juga siwon merekah dan langsung menarik kyuhyun kedalam rumah.

donghae dan eunhyuk langsung mendudukan kyuhyun di kursi dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah dvd dari dalam tas donghae dan menyerahkannya pada kyuhyun.

"dvd?" tanya kyuhyun bingung dan menatap eunhyuk meminta penjelasan.

"ne ayo kita nonton film, film ini sangat bagus kau pasti suka, ahh biar aku yang nyalakan ok" ujar eunhyuk dan segera merebut dvd tersebut dari tangan kyuhyun.

siwon duduk di sebelah sungmin dan menatap semua temannya lalu mengankat tangannya.

"sebelum kita menonton ayo kita berdoa dulu agar fil yang kit.."

"sudahlah diam pasteur" ujar keempat namja di ruangan tersebut dan membuat siwon menekuk wajahnya sebal.

Eunhyuk segera duduk kembali di samping kyuhyun dan segera menekan tombol play and bulaaa munculah sebuah video yang memperlihatkan dua orang namja yang tengah melakukan sebuah aktifitas yang sepertinya sangat menyenangkan terbukti dari desahan salah seorang namja yang tengah di kerjai oleh namja satunya lagi.

siwon membulatkan matanya begitu juga dengan kyuhyun tidak terkecuali sungmin donghae dan juga eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum dan menikmati pertunjukan tersebut.

"HUAAAAA... astagfirullah halasim ya allah ampuni dosa ku" ujar siwon istigfar dan menutup matanya walaupun seberanya teteap saja mengintip.

kyuhyun menelan salivannya dengan susah payah melihat gambar di depan tv nya, tangan eunhyuk bergerak dan mengelus paha kyuhyun seduktif membuat kyuhyun berdikik dan menjauhkan dirinya dari eunhyuk.

"Yak, kenapa kalian menonton film yang seperti ini" bentak kyuhyun dengan keringat yang sudah bercucuran.

eunhyuk mendekati kyuhyun dan tersenyum menggoda jari telunjuknya menelusuri setiap inci wajah kyuhyun dan mencium pipi kyuhyun.

"kyunie, kau tau.. aku ingin mencoba itu" tunjuk eunhyuk pada tv di ruangan kyuhyun dan sedikit menjilat telinga kyuhyun lalu tersenyum menggoda.

sedangkan donghae dan sungmin masih asik menonton fil yadong mereka termasuk siwon yang sudah mulai terbawa suasana dan tidak lagi menutup matanya.

"ta.. tapi hyukkie.. kita masih" ucapan kyuhyun di potong oleh eunhyuk yang sudah mendorong badan kyuhyun untuk menjauh darinya.

"kalo kau tidak mau aku mau cari seme baru saja" ucap eunhyuk dan mengangguka anggukan kepalanya dan membuat sungmin donghae dan juga siwon kaget mendengar ucapan eunhyuk.

"MWO" teriak kyuhyuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"ah iya siwon, aku mau dengan nya saja, ahh tidak tidak dia terlalu alim. sungmin ahh tidak juga dia terlalu manis ahh donghae benar kau sangt romantis dan juga tampan denganmu saja" ujar eunhyuk dan mendekati donghae lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang donghae, kyuhyun yang melihatnya jadi pansa dan mendektai eunhyuk lalu menariknya dan mencium bibir eunhyuk kasar.

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan, tapi jangan salhkan aku kalo aku lepas kendali dan tidak mau berhenti" ancam kyuhyun dan menyeringai evil ke arah eunhyuk yang justru menelan salivannya.

"ahh it.. kyaaa" teriak eunhyuk saat kyuhyun menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar meninggalkan sungmin, donghae dan juga siwon yang melongo menatap kyuhyun dan segera berlari mengikuti kyuhyun bermaksud untuk mengintip.

kyuhyun membantig badan eunhyuk ke ranjang dan menyeringai mendekati eunhyuk.

"ayo kita mulai hyukkie baby~" ujar kyuhyun seduktif dan mendekati eunhyuk dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

buat jaga jaga di chap berikutnya mungkin pairnya bakalan berubah jadi M

dan mian gak bisa bales riview satu satu waktu saya mepet tingggal 10 mentit gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

LANGSUNG AJA OK

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

TOLONG TINGGALKAN RIVIEW DAN *BOW

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

"ayo kita mulai hyukkie baby~" ucap kyuhyun seduktif dan merangkak ke atas kasur lalu memegang bahu eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk kaget

kyuhyun langsung melahap bibir plum milik eunhyuk dan menghisapnya membuat eunhyuk mendesah, kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawah dan atas eunhyuk bergantian dan menggigit bibir bawah eunhyuk yang refleks membuka mulutnya karna perlakuan kyuhyun, lidah kyuhyun langsung masuk dan mengambsen setiap inci dalam mulut eunhyuk mengecap rasa manis yang di ciptakan ciuman keduanya.

tangan kyuhyun bergerak dan meraba dada eunhyuk dan memelintir nipel eunhyuk dari balik kaos yang di pakai eunhyuk

"eunghhh.. kyu..mpp" desah eunhyuk semakin membuat kyuhyun merasakan sempit di selangkangannya, eunhyuk memukul dada bidang kyuhyun meminta kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya karna eunhyuk hampir kehabisan nafas, dengan enggan kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya di bibir eunhyuk yang sudah memerah akibat ciuman kyuhyun, kyuhyun beralih ke leher jenjang eunhyuk tidak memberikan eunhyuk kesempatan untuk menarik nafas,

"ahhh.. kyuuu.. eunghhh" desah eunhyuk saat di rasakannya lidah kyuhyun yang menjilati lehernya, kyuhyun menghisap dan menggigit kecil kulit leher eunhyuk menyisakan tanda ke merahan di sana

kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya ke balik celana eunhyuk setelah sebelumnya melonggarkan ikat pinggang di celana eunhyuk, tangan eunhyuk meraba dada bidang kyuhyun seduktif semakin membuat kyuhyun terangsang karna sentuhan eunhyuk di tubuhnya,

kyuhyun membelai lembut junior eunhyuk yang sudah menegang du usapnya junior eunhyuk

"eunghh.. ahh" desah eunhyuk tertahan karna tangan kyuhyun memijat juniornya, entah ada setan dari mana eunhyuk tiba tiba saja langsung menyerang leher kyuhyun dan meremas rambutnya menyalurkan kenikmatan yang di berikan tangan kyuhyun di juniornya

eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan kyuhyun di hisap dan di jilatnya leher kyuhyun

"eunhghh.. hyuk..kie ah" desah kyuhyun di sela sela lumatannya menandai leher eunhyuk

sementara itu dari balik pintu tiga orang namja yang sudah bisa di tebak siaapa lagi kalo bukan donghae, siwon dan juga sungmin tengah mengintip dari balik pintu dengan handphone yang tengah merekam kejadian antara kyuhyun dan juga eunhyuk

"aishh aku jadi honry" gumam donghae yang melihat adegan hot eunhyuk dan juga kyuhyun, sungmin dan juga siwon mengangguk membenarkan ucapan donghae

"ne ini lebih asik dari pada dvd yang tadi kita tonton" ujar singmin dan kembali fokus pada kyuhyun dan juga eunhyuk, siwon yang juga ingin mengintip lebih ditel mendorong badan donghae dan sungmin agar memberinya ruang untuk mengintip.

siwon terus mendorong sungmin dan donghae hingga terjatuh dan membuat kyuhyun dan eunhyuk menghentikan kasinya yang mau melepaskan pakainan keduanya

BRAK suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat kyuhyun yang hendak melepaskan pakaiannya menyusul eunhyuk yang sdah tidak memakai baju menatap ke asal suara tersebut, sungmin donghae dan juga siwon nyengir menatap kyuhyun dan eunhyuk yang tengah bertelanjang dada tersebut

"hehehehe anyeong" sapa sungmin siwon dan juga donghae kompak, kyuhyun segera mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti badannya dan juga eunhyuk, eunhyuk menatap ketiga temannya tajam begitu juga dengan kyuhyun yang sebal karna aktifitasnya terganggu.

"jangan marah kalo kalian marah kami akan menyebarkan video yadong kalian" ancam sungmin dan mengangkat handphonenya yang sebenarnya mati karna membentur lantai.

"aishh apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kamarku" tanya kyuhyun yang kembali mengerayangi badan eunhyuk dari balik selimut, membuat eunhyuk berusaha menahan desahannya karna ada ketiga temannya

sungmin yang melihat eunhyuk berkeringat mengerti akan keadaan eunhyuk dan tersenyum

"yak cho kyuhyun berhenti menggerayangi tubuh eunhyuk" ucap sungmin dan berjalan menghampiri eunhyuk lalu menarik eunhyuk agar turun dari kasur. kyuhyun berdecak sebal akan apa yang sungmin perbuat dan menatap sungmin tajam

"kau tidak boleh meraba raba eunhyuk, bagai mana kalo dia hamil eoh? eunhyuk akan tidur denagn ku agar kau tidak bisa merape rape eunhyuk" ucap sungmin dan menarik eunhyuk keluar dari kamar di susul donghae dan siwon yang takut karna merasakan hawa menakutkan dari kyuhyun

.

.

_flashback end_

_._

_._eunhyuk berusaha menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar, eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan berbalik menatap namjachingunya tersebut

kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir eunhyuk dan memeluk pingganya agar merapat pada kyuhyun

"eunghtt" desah eunhyuk saat kyuhyun meremas bokong sexsy milik eunhyuk

"kyuu.. kitta.. harummp sekol..ah" ujar eunhyuk mengingatkan kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap eunhyuk dengan pupil eyesnya

"kita bolos saja" ajak kyuhyun dan mendapat jitakan dari eunhyuk di kepalanya

"tidak mau, ayo cepat kelas di mulai 15 menit lagi" ucap eunhyuk dan menarik dasi kyuhyun, kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk eunhyuk dari belakang

lalu meletakan dagunya di pundak eunhyuk

"kau tahu hyukkie, aku sangat berunung mempunyai namjachingu semanis dirimu" ucap kyuhyun dan mencium pipi eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk malu dan pipinya mengeluarkan semburan pink

.

.

.

saat ini kyuhyun dan eunhyuk tengah bergandengan tangan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, keduanya terlihat tertawa dan sesekali kyuhyun mengusap kepala eunhyuk sayang, semua mata memnadang keduanya iri, siapa yang tidak iri saat melihat pasangan yang paling serasi satu sekolah itu tengah bersama seperti sekarang

"hyukkie.." panggi sebuah suara dari arah belakang eunhyuk, eunhyuk dan juga kyuhyun menatap sosok namja yang tengah berjalan ke arah eunhyuk dengan tangan yang di masukan ke dalam saku celananya, kyuhyun menatap tidak suka namja tersebut dan mengeratkan cengkramannya di tangan eunhyuk

"waeyo kris ah" tanya eunhyuk pada namja bernama wu yi fan atau akrab di sapa kris tersebut, kris menatap kyuhyun sebentar dan kembali menatap eunhyuk dengan senyuman mautnya yang membuat orang orang yang ada di sana menahan nafas

" aku ingin mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahun adik ku luhan besok, kau bisa datang kan?" tanya kris eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun meminta persetujuan tapi kyuhyun tidak melihat eunhyuk karna tengah fokus mendeath glear kris yang menganggap kyuhyun sebatang pohon

"baiklah aku akan datang" ucap eunhyuk membuat kyuhyun kaget dan menatap eunhyuk, kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban eunhyuk

"baiklah sampai jumpa besok malam" ujar kiris dan mencium pipi eunhyuk lalu pergi, eunhyuk mematung di tempat begitu juga dengan kyuhyun.

kyuhyun langsung mendekati wajah eunhyuk dan mencium pipi, kening, hidung telinga dan bibir membuat eunhyuk tersadar dan wajahnya memerah

"yak dasara wu yi kang kurang ajar, seenaknya saja mencium EUNHYUKKIE KU" teriak kyuhyun kencang pada kata eunhyukkie ku ,

"kyu namanya wu yi fan bukan wu yi kang" komentar eunhyuk yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari kyuhyun

"kau aku tidak mengijinkanmu datang ke pesta luhan kau mengerti" ujar kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk yang melongo mendengar ucapan kyuhyun

yak kyunnie tunggu" panggil eunhyukl dan mengejar kyuhyun, di tempat lain seorang namja dengan mata panda miiliknya tengah menatap eunhyuk dengan tatapan sayu

"kenapa harus eunhyukkie hyung" gumamnya sedih

.

.

.

TBC

mianhae karna tidak jadi nc dan maaf karna tidak bisa bls riview satu satu tapi saya sangat mengucapkan terima kasih

dan maaf karna masih banyak typo(s)


End file.
